


Still The Underdog

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: M/M, from fanfiction, some scenes about the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Months after the incident with Rudy's past master and the mutated wolves, Rudy can't rest and feels the itch to have some comfort but Vegeta isn't around. Feeling like he needs to clear his mind and maybe spar a bit, he gets out of bed and straight to the GR. Doesn't take long before he senses his mate and both get into a heated spar. Emotions high





	Still The Underdog

Rudy: *laying in bed, facing the wall. He's tired yet he can't sleep. He feels the need to fun, to fight. He sighs heavily and turns around. Facing an empty side of the bed. He doesn't care anymore. As Bulma said, nobody can make Vegeta stay for long till he trains. He doesn't cry for his loneliness much less pick fights with Vegeta anymore. But sometimes he wishes Vegeta was here. He can't sleep and he's getting angry with himself, and instead of making everyone deal with his bitchy moods, he gets up and heads outside to the GR. It's 2:15, Vegeta would be out flying and thinking to himself so it's the perfect time to sneak in some of his own training. He brought up the gravity to 100 G and start doing some pushups. Letting his mind wander through the months what he and his little family went through. He growls, he felt weak, worthless really*

???: you're not worthless

Rudy: *stands up* says you. I can't even protect our kids...myself *faces Vegeta with tears streaming*

Vegeta: *he stares for a second before stepping more into the GR and gets into his stance* then fight me

Rudy: I'm not fighting you, Vegeta-

Vegeta: just throw a fucking punch

Rudy: *growls out* want a fight?! Fine! *lets his claws out* let a fight

Vegeta: *smirks and starts dodging from Rudy's outburst*

Rudy: *he maybe FAR weaker than Vegeta but he has a few moves up his sleeve. As Vegeta starts to send a kick Rudy makes a quick move to the left then wraps his tail around Vegeta's leg and slams him into the floor* don't mess with a pissed off Neko my love. It'll only kill you

Vegeta: I'll remember that- *does a low kick, sending Rudy down and saddles him* next time

Rudy: *bares his teeth at him* get off

Vegeta: no *pins his arms above his head*

Rudy: *he blushes a bit and turns his head to the side* I said get off, Vegeta

Vegeta: *purrs, licking the bond mark, earning a low gasp and a shudder from the man* why should I?

Rudy: fucking teaser *knees Vegeta in the stomach and shoves him off*

Vegeta: *lowly chuckles, holding his stomach* admit it

Rudy: *smirks at him* admit what? I see nothing more than you using me

Vegeta: please if I was to use you I already am having you

Rudy: *shrugs, his tail playfully swaying* beggars can't be choosers

Vegeta: *Rolla his eyes and pulls Rudy on top of him* shut it

Rudy: with pleasure, my King~

Vegeta: *growls in dominance roughly kissing him*

Rudy: *moans into the kiss, letting everything go as he enjoys the moment with his mate*

Vegeta: *kisses his neck* 'you're not weak'

Rudy: 'maybe so' *gripping his hair* but you're still a tease~

*at that moment the twins started to cry and Rudy sighs, getting off of Vegeta*

Vegeta: the brats are a block

Rudy: they are your kids too jackass now come on before Bulma has both our heads

Vegeta: just means the woman has to take care of them too

Rudy: *he lightly laughs* yeah sadly

Vegeta: *he sighs and gets up*

Rudy: *he kisses him* look, not everything will be all normal and handy dandy. But it's not like I'm dead or the twins are dead. And either is you. We both take this chance to become stronger as in time the threats will be too. And we do have 2 unique cubs who have a lot to work with and against from all of this

Vegeta: *he really as no thoughts or comments to say. He just nods and walks out of the GR to get the crying twins*

Rudy: 'in time you will see Vegeta if you just let go of the past as you shown me, you will be seeing a new light in the darkness as well' *he turns off the GR and walks out*

*the end*


End file.
